Las agallas de Theodore Nott
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Theodore Nott decía ser una persona valiente y que era capaz de todo; excepto de decirle a Ginny Weasley lo que sentía por ella. Pero un día se armó de valor y le explicó a Ginny las razones por las que él, era su jodido hombre. [Editado]


**¡Hi! Aquí os traigo un pequeño OS de una pareja a la que no estoy muy acostumbrada, pero creo que me ha salido bien.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque J.K Rowling diga lo contrario. En realidad solo la trama de este fic es mía.**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Sly Jeagerjaques que, aunque va con un poco de retraso, este fic es para ella por el día de su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños retrasado! :'3**_

* * *

 _ **Editado el 17-12-2017**_

* * *

 _ **-Las agallas de Theodore Nott-**_

 **Capítulo único.**

Todas las semanas, Ginny Weasley recibía todo tipo de regalos por parte de sus admiradores. Su mesa de trabajo siempre estaba llena de regalos y cartas de amor. Sonreía cada vez que leía las notas que le enviaban y siempre buscaba un hueco para responder a toda esa gente, halagada por el tiempo que se tomaban en dedicarle unas palabras. Pero últimamente había alguien que había captado toda la atención de la chica. Ese alguien era el nuevo director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Se llamaba Aaron Jones y se pasaba más tiempo en la oficina de Ginny que en su propio departamento. O al menos eso pensaba un Irritado Theodore Nott. Tras ver que, una vez más, Aaron se encontraba con Ginny decidió que lo mejor sería irse, por lo que cogió los papeles que estaban esparcidos por su mesa y los guardó en su maletín. Con un gruñido poco disimulado se levantó bruscamente llamando la atención de los tortolitos, esos que se encontraban a unos pocos metros de él; Ginny lo miraba extrañada mientras que Aaron le sonreía petulante.

Qué ganas tenía de quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara a puñetazos. Nada más verlo Theo sentía que le hervía la sangre, era como los gatos cuando se crispaban cuando les asustaban o trataban de defenderse de algo. Se ajustó la corbata y con paso decidido salió del lugar dando un portazo al largarse.

* * *

Draco suspiró una vez más cuando Theo comenzó a despotricar contra el tal Jones como llevaba haciendo desde que llegó a su casa una hora atrás.

—Que le jodan a él y a su sonrisa de yo soy el rey del mundo —gruñó cabreado.

—Theo, amigo, cada vez estás más amargado —comentó el con simpleza y el otro hombre frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no le dices que la quieres y ya está? —preguntó el rubio mientras jugaba con el pequeño Scorpius.

—Sí claro, como es tan fácil —alargó las dos últimas palabras con un deje irónico—. Es Ginny Weasley, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Bueno, mi esposa es Hermione Granger, creo que entiendo cómo te sientes —replicó él con suavidad.

—Ella estaba y está enamorada de ti, no tenías problemas.

—Es Hermione, Theo. Con ella siempre hay problemas —murmuró él, mirando alrededor por si la castaña le escuchaba.

—Te he oído, idiota —dijo Hermione mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba al lado de su marido—. Theo, déjate de tanto rollo y dile lo que sientes.

—Cómo si fuera tan fácil —les recriminó el chico.

—Es fácil —replicó Draco y miró al hombre con aburrimiento—. Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué me has llamado?

—Cobarde —repitió pero con una lentitud notable—. ¿Lo entendiste ahora?

—Nadie llama a Theodore Nott cobarde.

—Eso dices cada noche que vienes a quejarte de lo mismo y terminas durmiendo en el sofá después de verte un maratón de Anatomía de Grey —replicó esta vez Hermione.

—Es que ese cacharro muggle te engancha —se trató de excusar.

—Televisión, Theo. Se llama televisión —corrigió Hermione con cansancio.

—Cómo sea.

Nott se acomodó en el sofá y miró como Draco cogía a Scorpius en brazos, acomodándolo en sus brazos mientras el infante parpadeaba adormilado.

—Entonces hoy harás lo mismo de siempre, ¿no? —Theo no se molestó en asentir—. ¿Debo preparar los pañuelos?

—Eso fue solo una vez y porque me impactó la muerte de George —se defendió el chico.

—Theodore, ni yo, con lo sentimental que soy para las series, lloré tanto —comentó Hermione, mofándose de él.

—Tú no lo querías como yo —le recriminó con voz ronca al recordarlo, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de la pared.

—Añadamos loco a tu lista de encantos —murmuró Draco.

—Cállate.

Y esa noche, al igual que las anteriores, Theodore Nott se quedó dormido en el sofá de la casa de los Malfoy viendo un maratón de Anatomía de Grey.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había hablado sobre ese tema con Hermione y Draco, desde entonces no habían vuelto a sacar el tema y él seguía quedándose en la casa para disfrutar de la serie y del sofá.

La frecuencia con la que Ginny salía de la oficina para ir a comer con Aaron había pasado de un _a veces_ a un _siempre._ Y ocurrió lo mismo con su mal humor pasó de estar cabreado por esa situación _a veces_ a estar cabreado _siempre._ Estaban llenos de compromisos por todas partes y tenían que asistir a todo tipo de eventos deportivos que existieran. Después de todo, eran los jefes del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Su mesa estaba repleta de carteles, panfletos y banderas que anunciaban la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Ese año todos los países se habían presentado y los equipos que jugaban eran muy buenos por lo que se celebraría en el estadio más grande del mundo.

El Rugnado May Day en Corea.

Cerca de ciento cincuenta mil personas acudirían ese año a la Copa de Quidditch y por eso la demanda de productos sobre los equipos que participaban había aumentado considerablemente, al igual que los pedidos de panfletos y pancartas para publicitar la Copa.

—Buenos días Theodore.

Y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole como si no estuviesen repletos de trabajo, como si no se encontrasen frente a uno de los eventos más importantes de los últimos tres años. Sonriéndole, como si fuera un día de trabajo normal donde solo había que decidir un par de cosas insignificantes comparadas con lo que se les venía encima.

Su cabreo no hacía más que aumentar por minutos cuando pensaba en ella y su maldita sonrisa. Pero después de la tormenta llega la calma y con sorprendente rapidez el Mundial pasó y ya podían disfrutar de su libertad. Por lo menos Ginny, que estaba a punto de irse de viaje con su querido Aaron a Hawái.

¿Y él que haría? Pues empezaría se haría un maratón de Anatomía de Grey.

* * *

Cuando Theo veía por tercera vez el último capítulo de la segunda temporada de Anatomía de Grey, un malestar se instaló en su cuerpo cuando se puso a pensar en el próximo viaje de Weasley con Jones. Si no detenía a Ginny antes de que se fuera seguramente terminaría con ese petulante de Aaron y él sería un amargado rodeado de gatos y enganchado a Anatomía de Grey por el resto de sus días. La perdería y se lamentaría por ello siempre.

Cogió su varita y con un suave movimiento se desapareció del lugar. Se apareció delante de la casa de la chica donde se podían ver un par de luces encendidas, llovía furiosamente y no tardó mucho en quedarse completamente empapado. Armándose de valor se acercó hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces con su nudillos. El sonido de los pasos de la chica acercándose hizo que su corazón se acelerase y tragase en seco.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Ginny fueron lo primero que el chico vio cuando la chica abrió la puerta.

—¡Theo! ¡Por Merlín entra! Te vas a congelar si te quedas ahí.

—No hasta que diga lo que tengo que decir —se negó él y ella frunció el ceño.

—Theodore lo que tengas que decir dilo dentro, te vas a congelar —replicó pero el hombre volvió a negar.

—Ginevra si entro no me atreveré a decirlo —replicó y ella suspiró.

—¿Decir el qué? —inquirió exasperada.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley. El chico con el que estás saliendo es un idiota que no te merece —comenzó pero se vio interrumpido por la voz cabreada de la chica.

—Theodore si has venido a insultarme a mí y a mi pareja puedes irte.

—¡Déjame acabar! —exclamó Nott y la pelirroja pareció sorprendida ante el arrebato del hombre—. Ginny Weasley, el chico con el que estás saliendo es un idiota que no te merece. Es petulante, avaricioso y estoy seguro de que te hará daño.

—Theo…

—En cambio yo conozco todo de ti, sé que tu color favorito es el azul y que tu animal favorito es el tigre de bengala. Conozco tu gusto por la música Indie, conozco tu obsesión por los dibujos japoneses, también sé que odias la comida tailandesa y te encanta la italiana. Sé la manía que tienes de ordenar los calcetines por escala de colores y sé que compras cajas con dibujitos porque te gusta tenerlo todo ordenado. —Cogió aire unos segundos antes de continuar—. También sé que te muerdes las uñas cuando estás nerviosa, el labio cuando no estás segura de algo y tiendes a morder tu lápiz cuando estás pensando. También conozco el significado de tus miradas, sé cuando estás sorprendida de verdad, porque levantas un poco las cejas y abres completamente los ojos; sé que cuando estás cabreada aprietas los labios y entrecierras los ojos y que cuando miras de modo escéptico algo arqueas la ceja derecha.

La chica empezó a sonrojarse mientras miraba sorprendida al chico.

—Sé que quieres viajar por todo el mundo y que te encantaría entrar en los lugares más emblemáticos del planeta. Sé que tu asignatura favorita de Hogwarts era Encantamientos y que te gustaba leer libros sobre Quidditch a la orilla del Lago Negro. También sé que tenías un gato llamado Míster Bigotes que se marchó de casa en su afán de perseguir a una gata salvaje. —Ambos sonrieron ligeramente ante esas últimas palabras—. Conozco de memoria los diálogos de _El Pianista_ porque es tu película favorita y la vemos juntos cada vez que podemos. Sé que odias Buffy Cazavampiros y que amas al personaje de Chandler en Friends. Sé todo sobre ti. Incluso lo que no se puede ver a simple vista o lo que tratas de ocultar a los demás. Porque he querido conocer todo de ti, Ginny Weasley, desde el primer momento. Pero ansío conocer más, quiero conocer todo. Y es por eso que sé que yo, Theodore Nott, soy tu jodido hombre.

Cuando terminó de soltar todo, Theo pudo fijarse en que Ginny estaba llorando en la entrada de la casa, completamente sonrojada y con una mano en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Sin que el hombre pudiese premeditarlo, la pelirroja avanzó los pasos que los separaban y juntó sus labios con los del otro chico.

—Sé que eres mi jodido hombre Nott —susurró la chica—. Solo te ha costado un poco darte cuenta.

El hombre la levantó del suelo mientras se volvían a besar, entró en la casa con Ginny y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Sí, él era su jodido hombre.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me ha quedado bien? No sé cómo definir este OS porque nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja y tampoco he leído sobre ellos, pero espero haberlo hecho bien. En cuanto pueda corrijo el capítulo.**

 **Dejar reviews y añadir a favoritos que siempre viene bien :3**

 **PD: Es un final abierto por lo que ustedes decidís en vuestras mentes qué pasa con Aaron y la pareja :)**


End file.
